


Первая встреча, последняя встреча...

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Soldier's Girl (2003)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Съёмки фильма "Солдатская девушка". Первая встреча Ли и Троя. Как всё было на самом деле.</p><p>Эпиграф:<br/>"I find that the best way into [acting successfully] is to open my heart up to it and allow it to be as truthful and honest as I can be, and I can make it. It's hard to do that; it's hard to open yourself up to something." (Lee Pace о съемках в Солдатской девушке. imdb.com)</p><p>"Я обнаружил, что лучший рецепт успешной игры - это открыть своё сердце и позволить себе быть насколько возможно правдивым и честным, и тогда всё получится. Это сложно, сложно открывать себя чему-либо". (Ли Пейс о съемках в Солдатской девушке. imdb.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ты откуда?  
\- Я из Чикаши, Оклахома. А ты?

Они сидели в небольшом баре в N. Был белый день, напиваться – рано, а знакомиться – в самый раз, чтобы потом, попозже, было с кем напиваться…  
Ли чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке – до сих пор он никогда не знакомился по Интернету или по объявлениям. Были желающие познакомиться с ним – и в школе, и позже, в театральном училище, - но он не торопился. Ли был романтического склада и всегда верил, что настоящая любовь сама его найдёт.

***  
Когда агент показал ему сценарий Солдатской Девушки, он, мягко выражаясь, офигел. Потом решил, что его с кем-то спутали – с тем же Дастином Хоффманом, например. Потом снова заподозрил ошибку, потому что ну не ему же – вчерашнему выпускнику актёрской школы – поручать такую сложную роль. Потом ухмыльнулся: мда, богатая фантазия у режиссера, или кто там выходил на связь с его агентом, если он смог разглядеть девушку в двухметровом парне…

В общем, после первой читки Ли совершенно уверился, что произошла ошибка, и на другой день отправился на прослушивание, рассчитывая провести в офисе киностудии минут пять – ровно столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы ему сообщили о произошедшем недоразумении.

Девушке, сидевшей за конторкой на первом этаже, пришлось неслабо запрокинуть голову, чтобы смерить взглядом подошедшую к ней «Эйфелеву башню», как она сразу окрестила про себя это долговязое существо, состоявшее, казалось, из одних острых локтей и коленок. «Берут же таких в кино», - хмыкнула она и поправила выбившийся из причёски локон. Вечером у неё была назначена встреча с одним младшим помощником режиссёра. На это полезное знакомство она возлагала большие надежды, потому, собираясь на работу, она посвятила укладке на полчаса больше обычного.

Существо осведомилось, где найти господина P., и, мило улыбнувшись, отбыло в сторону лифта. Минут через пять девушка поймала себя на том, что до сих пор мечтательно вспоминает, как осветила улыбка лицо незнакомца, когда он прощался с ней.

Поднявшись на указанный ему этаж, Ли оказался в длиннющем коридоре с множеством дверей. «Матрица», - подумал он, в очередной раз решив, что делать ему здесь совершенно нечего – он не любил замкнутых пространств.

Кабинет, который ему указали, находился за крайней дверью справа и дальше, до самого окна в торце, дверей не было. Когда Ли открыл дверь, ему показалось, что он шагнул в какое-то параллельное пространство – настолько огромное помещение скрывалось за ничем не примечательной дверью с табличкой «1011». Вдали, у противоположной стены, виднелось что-то вроде сцены и возле неё – какое-то движение. Ли направился туда, порадовавшись, что на прослушивании не придётся вдвое складываться в кресле или беспокоиться о том, как уместить свои длинные ноги под столом. Он подошёл ближе и некоторое время наблюдал за происходящим, не привлекая к себе внимания. В полумраке зала это было совсем несложно. На импровизированной сцене проходил кастинг: актёры выходили по одному и читали по бумажке текст. «ОК», - подумал Ли, - «это я делать умею».

Перед сценой восседала с видом египетского императора необъятных размеров дама со стопкой листков в руке. Ли приблизился и получил свою часть текста.

«Тёмный бар, музыка, проникающая словно в костный мозг». Ли вспомнил сцену прослушивания Кристины Агилеры в «Бурлеске». Конечно, необъятная дама не имела ничего общего с Шер, ну да и он мало походил на крашеную блондинку Агилеру. Ли вдруг почувствовал, как музыка плавит его изнутри, добавляя телу пластичности. Он молча поднялся на сцену и начал двигаться под музыку. Это не было танцем, он словно плыл в звуках, не чувствуя пола под ногами…

Внезапно музыка оборвалась. Ли захлопал глазами, пытаясь сообразить, кто он и где находится, и услышал только:

\- Завтра – пробы в гриме!

Ему казалось, что домой вместо него пришёл какой-то другой человек.


	2. Chapter 2

Ли уселся перед зеркалом и вгляделся в своё отражение. Высокие скулы, гладкая кожа… нос великоват, но на общем фоне сойдёт. Губы… рука потянулась к розовому блеску, оставшемуся у него… неважно, после чего оставшемуся. Дальше время словно остановилось. Очнувшись, он снова уставился в зеркальную поверхность.

На него смотрела незнакомая девушка. На туалетном столике перед ней были разложены пудры, румяна, помады… всё это, казалось, ожило и задвигалось – и вот только сейчас снова замерло словно бы на минуту.

У девушки были чуть припухшие губы, подведённые чёрным глаза, длиннющие ресницы, на щеках играл пусть и не совсем настоящий, но вполне привлекательный румянец. Пожалуй, впечатление портила только короткая стрижка. Но уж это дело на театральных подмостках или на съёмочной площадке было легко поправимо.

Ему почему-то стало любопытно, как он будет выглядеть завтра. Обычно, как актёр, он спокойно относился к изменению внешности, но тут казалось, что за этим последует что-то очень важное и… неотвратимое, что ли, что-то, что изменит его жизнь навсегда.

Одежда, выданная ему назавтра на пробы, вся оказалась коротка: то рукава заканчивались чуть ниже локтя, то кофточка оставляла открытым пупок. Ли смущался своего большого роста и очевидной нескладности в женской одежде, костюмеры и администратор по персоналу смотрели скептически… Наконец, ему велели прийти на другой день, когда для него подберут более подходящие костюмы.

Блузка с длинным чуть расходящимся к манжету рукавом, узкие укороченные джинсы, босоножки на платформе… Ли смотрел в зеркало, отражавшее в полный рост высокую, но грациозную девушку – и не узнавал себя. У него за спиной безмолвно застыла гранд-дама, отвечавшая за подбор каста. Когда он обернулся к ней, она уже протягивала ему заполненный контракт на главную роль.

\- А сценарий? – недоверчиво спросил Ли.

\- Неважно, - покровительственно отозвалась дама.

***

Итак, в каст его взяли, однако вопросов оставалось вагон и маленькая тележка: голос, походка, жесты, взгляды… и самое главное – партнёр. Всё-таки это было мелодрама, а значит, должен быть партнёр. И мало того, между ними должна быть «химия».

Ли, конечно, не имел ничего против геев, но играть это на экране?! Для него самого вопрос ориентации не стоял, точнее, он сам его перед собой не ставил – как-то всё время не до того было. Быть на сцене казалось важнее и интереснее, чем строить личную жизнь, да и времени на неё как-то всё не оставалось. Случайные знакомства и потрахушки – что с девочками, что с мальчиками – он за личную жизнь не считал. А тут ведь придётся играть любовь… одно дело – сыграть Ромео на сцене: там и костюм помогает, и в пьесе всё прямым текстом прописано. И совсем другое – играть на экране настоящую жизнь, настоящие чувства, когда происходит вот прямо сегодня, сейчас – и лично с тобой.

Прошло недели три после утверждения на роль, когда ему позвонили и вызвали на студию. В кабинете, куда его пригласили, одно из кресел занимал широкоплечий парень постарше него, с небольшой бородкой. Пожалуй, в последнюю очередь его можно было принять за кандидата на роль солдата – слишком уж холёный видок у него был, так что Ли решил, что это кто-то из руководства студии. Однако уже знакомая ему дама, с тех пор нисколько не уменьшившаяся в размерах, а, пожалуй, даже наоборот, представила ему Троя, Троя Гэрити, и безапелляционно заявила:

\- Вы, мальчики, должны подружиться!

«Мальчики», одному из которых было за 20, а второму – под 30, скептически переглянулись.

Так они и оказались в том баре.

***  
Разговор не клеился. Одно дело – отыгрывать заранее написанный кем-то сценарий, и совсем другое… да, совсем другое. Ли подумал, что ситуация может развиваться только двумя путями: или они сыграют всё как по нотам и разойдутся навсегда, или… или. Чем дольше он смотрел на сидящего напротив парня – обманчиво спокойного и безразличного – тем больше понимал, что сценарием всё не ограничится. Не знал ещё, как это получится и почему, но был совершенно уверен – просто сыграть не получится. Не из того теста они оба, для них актёрство – намного больше чем игра. Трой напоминал пруд с водой, небольшой, но совершенно неизвестной глубины. Он часто смотрел в сторону, но если поднимал глаза на Ли – его взгляд затягивал, обещая нечто большее, чем просто обязательную для них программу «подружиться».

Ли сам не заметил, когда на пути из городка к трейлерам, занявшим небольшое поле на окраине, как раз между поселением и воинской частью, где собирались снимать, его рука оказалась в руке Троя. В его большой ладони руке Ли было тепло… они так и дошли до площадки, держась за руки.

С утра Ли пропадал в трейлере гримеров, которые никак не могли добиться нужного эффекта от применения париков, румян и теней, а Трой слонялся без дела. Так прошло, наверное, дня 4 с той встречи в баре. Они пересекались в столовой или на площадке, но ограничивались дружеской улыбкой и пожатием рук, после чего расходились в разные стороны.

В тот день гримёры на пару с костюмерами особенно достали Ли, и когда он толкнул дверь трейлера, солнце за дальним краем поля уже клонилось к закату. Прохладный весенний воздух приятно холодил уставшее от грима лицо. От угла трейлера к нему кто-то двинулся, Ли не сразу в неясном вечернем свете узнал Троя. В руке у него была небольшая корзинка. Трой подошёл и молча подал руку стоявшему на верхней ступеньке трейлера Ли. Ли так же молча спустился и позволил Трою повести его за собой. Косые лучи закатного солнца прорезывали березовую рощу и путались в ярко-зелёной молодой траве. Вечерний бриз шевелил отросшие волосы Ли, и ему казалось, что это чья-то нежная рука перебирает его пряди.

За рощицей обнаружилось небольшое озеро. Трой жестом фокусника извлёк откуда-то из-за спины сложенную подстилку, расстелил её на траве и жестом пригласил садиться. Они по-прежнему молчали. Да, этой сцены не было в сценарии… пока. А значит, им предстояло написать её самим.

Из корзинки Трой извлёк бутылку красного вина, стеклянные бокалы, свёрток с бутербродами и салфетки. Солнечные зайчики плясали на зеркальной поверхности пруда, и Ли загляделся на игру света на воде. Когда через несколько минут, словно очнувшись, он обернулся на своего спутника, тот держал в руке полный бокал и так пристально смотрел на Ли, что тот смутился.

\- Почему ты меня не позвал? – спросил он, чтобы прервать неловкое молчание.

\- Ты… красиво смотрел, - ответил Трой. Ли нервно сглотнул. Он взял бокал из руки Троя, тот поднял с подстилки свой и они молча чокнулись. Ветер шелестел молодыми листочками, в кустах свиристела какая-то птичка. Ли поставил опустевший бокал на подстилку, и Трой сразу снова наполнил его.

Они перекусили бутербродами, глядя на пруд и окружавшие его деревья. Бутылка опустела больше чем наполовину. На подстилке остались целлофановые обёртки от бутербродов, салфетки и крошки. Ли потянулся убрать мусор – и его руку накрыла рука Троя. Ли поднял глаза – и в следующую секунду обнаружил себя прижатым к подстилке тяжёлым, даже сквозь одежду горячим телом.

Когда в поцелуе стало не хватать воздуха, он даже не попытался выбраться из-под навалившегося на него тела, но запрокинул голову – и где-то под закрытыми веками увидел звёзды…

Воздух был холоден, а вода, в которую они забрались позже, чтобы «замыть следы», ещё холоднее. Ли чуть не завизжал, когда спустился с берега, нырнув сразу по колено.

За тот вечер они не сказали друг другу и десятка слов.

***

Когда через некоторое время дошла очередь до совместных сцен и администратор снова пристально поглядела на них, спросив, подружились ли они, «мальчики» только молча переглянулись. Ли лишь надеялся, что у Троя не окажется какой-нибудь беременной подружки, к которой ему придётся вернуться, потому что поставить точку в этой пьесе он определённо был ещё не готов.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле, фильм "Бурлеск" вышел позже "Солдатской девушки", но автор об этом не знал! :)  
> Так что пусть уж останется как есть.


End file.
